Day.9
day.9 is the ninth chapter of Hirunaka no Ryuusei. Short Summary After trying to scale the cliff they fell down, Suzume accidentally bumps into Mamura. Because of his blush, Suzume inquires as to why Mamura has such a problem with girls, to which he replies that he mostly finds them annoying but also does not know how to interact with them, since he only has his parents and a little brother at home. It starts raining, however, and Suzume and Mamura find shelter. There, Suzume quickly catches a cold, so Mamura gives her his sweater. She begins to sway, however, and faints. Mamura hauls her onto his shoulders, only for Shishio—who had been hinted towards the situation earlier thanks to Inukai and Yuyuka—to find them. Shishio pulls up Suzume and then Mamura, and Suzume thinks to herself that it would be good to both apologize to Shishio and be able to freely say what is on her heart. Long Summary Inukai brings to Shishio’s notice that Mamura went missing in the forest when he left to call someone. As Shishio wonders who it is that he went to call, Yuyuka also reports to him that Suzume has been missing as well. Shishio realizes how possible it would be if Suzume just wandered off into the woods and Mamura followed her. Shocked and worried, Shishio tells Inukai and Yuyuka to warn the other teachers about this incident and runs into the forest to find them. The scene continues to Suzume, who is working desperately to climb up the cliff she fell down, saying it was impossible, which Mamura agrees with. Suzume soon comes to the conclusion that if Mamura carries her, they will be able to get out, but he refuses to her give her any help. Due to this, Suzume offers to carry him instead of the other way around and gives him a pat on his arm. Because of the sudden contact, Mamura jerks his arm away from her, which makes him extremely embarrassed. Suzume admits she was careless about it and asks him why he has a problem with girls. She starts to attack him with possible reasons before he can answer, such as if he was picked on by girls once or if his feelings for someone had been toyed with. However, his reason was much simpler. He said ninety-percent of it was because he thought that girls were annoying, and the other ten-percent was because he never knew how to act around them, as he only had his parents and younger brother at home. Suzume expresses her opinion and tells Mamura that the way he thinks girls are irritating and that treating them with such a cold attitude was wrong. She tells him that girls are very fragile and get hurt by even the smallest of things, and at this remark, Mamura asks her whether she had been hurt a lot. At that exact moment, it starts to rain, interrupting Suzume before she could reply. Meanwhile, Yuyuka is trying to reach Suzume through her cellphone, and is annoyed at the fact that the call is unable to go through. She overhears a couple of other students joking about Suzume and Mamura and how they might have been goofing off somewhere. Yuyuka gets further irritated at this and tells them to stop discussing boring matters while calling them a group of pigs, then continues to wonder what happened to Suzume. Luckily, Suzume and Mamura had been able to find shelter. Suzume quickly catches the warning signs of a cold, but Mamura throws his jacket onto her for her to wear. She thanks him for it, but soon afterwards she starts to recite about different kinds of hotpots with different food. Mamura turns to her and realizes that her face is becoming red and she was constantly swaying back and forth. She collapses on his shoulder, and Mamura starts to carry her while telling her to pull herself together, blushing all the while. Suzume starts to dream about how she should have eaten more of her breakfast, and that she should have eaten the leftover cake roll in the fridge and the sweet potatoes in the pantry. She then thinks about apologizing to Shishio for making him feel awkward when he came over to her house to tutor her. Suzume's dream is interrupted as Shishio finds her and Mamura and calls out to them, asking whether they were okay or not. He is standing on top of the cliff, and since Suzume had not awoken from when she fainted, Mamura and Shishio agree to pull up Suzume up first. After Shishio did so, he put her down so that she leaning next to a tree before pulling up Mamura. Suzume suddenly calls out to Shishio and asks him whether her body had a GPS. He tells her that she indeed does have one, which makes Suzume feel as if her current situation was a dream, since Shishio's voice is much gentler than usual. Suzume tells herself that it would be good if she could freely say what is on her heart. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2